


Midnight Rider

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [11]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando may be down, but he's not out. He'll back on his feet in no time, with a little help from Han.





	Midnight Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: 'Midnight Rider' by Buddy Miles. (The original Allman Brothers version is also good, but I much prefer this version!)
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

Lando was in trouble, not for the first time, and probably not for the last. But Lando was a fighter, and he had learned over the years, sometimes the hard way, that when he had taken a hit, metaphorically or literally, the only thing to do was to get back up again. He’d also learned that, occasionally, he could use a helping hand, or in this instance, a place to stay.

“You in trouble?” Han asked, letting Lando push past him into the Falcon.

“One of us usually is. Guess it was my turn.” Lando led the way to the living area, slumping down into the booth and crossing his arms.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Not really.”

Han just nodded, and sat down next to Lando, close enough so that their shoulders touched. “Well, you know you can always stay here. Like the saying goes…my ship is your ship. Although, she really was yours before so-”

“As if I could forget.” Lando grumbled, bitterly. He still wasn’t over the loss of the Falcon. And if it had been anyone else, he didn’t think he would have forgiven them. But, Han, oh, _Han_ , well, he couldn’t stay angry at him for long. It had always been that way, no matter what happened between them, their relationship just seemed to be unbreakable. They knew each other too well and so intimately at this point that it seemed impossible they would ever fall out, it just wouldn’t be worth it. They would both feel lost without the other.

“So, you don’t wanna talk about it. Do you wanna be distracted from it?” Han asked, his voice low. 

“Yes. That would be…. _great._ ” Lando replied, a smile gracing his face for the first time in days.

Han jumped up, and offered Lando his hand. “One big distraction coming right up.” 

Lando laughed as he took Han’s hand, letting himself be pulled upwards and into Han’s embrace. They quickly made their way into the sleeping quarters.

——

After a rather wonderful and very enthusiastic  _distraction_ , Lando and Han lay together, sweaty and slightly breathless. Lando rested his head on Han’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, as Han stroked his back. In a way, as he shared the bed that was once his, Lando wanted to just give in and indulge in feeling sorry for himself. It would be easy and comfortable to just let Han take over and look after him, to wallow in his failure for a while, and not even contemplate trying to get back on his feet. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t him. He could fail, he could lose, he could have bad days, weeks sometimes, but he _always_  got back up, he _always_ tried again. That’s just who he was.

“There’s a game I know of, nearby, if you feel like it….” Han murmured softly, interrupting Lando’s brooding.

Lando knew he should be keeping a low profile, he’d pissed off a few people he really shouldn’t have, but a Sabacc game could be the answer to his problems. He raised his head and looked Han in the eyes. “You always know just what to say, Solo.”

“I do?” Han looked bemused.

“Well, no. But in this case, yes.” Lando kissed him quickly and reluctantly removed himself from the comfort of Han’s arms. “I need a shower.”

Lando went into the ‘fresher, he took a deep breath before turning it on, and he exhaled as the hot water cascaded over his body. He imagined it washing away the disappointment and anger of the past few days, and he let his mind focus on the possibilities of the future. 

When he exited the ‘fresher, there was a small pile of neatly folded clothes waiting for him, and he was touched by Han’s thoughtful gesture. Lando examined the worn but clean clothes and pulled them on. It was strange wearing Han’s clothing, but not unpleasantly so. The trousers and top were ever so slightly too big and Lando automatically fiddled with the sleeves, rolling them tightly at his wrists so they didn’t cover his hands. Not perfect, but it would do until he could get his ship, with his wardrobe, back from the guys he owed a debt to. They had taken it until he could pay them back. 

Han smiled as he saw Lando in his clothes. “Looking good.”

“I can make anything look good.” Lando joked, before turning serious. “But, _thank you_.”

Han shrugged. “You’d do the same for me.”

“I would. And you would look very fashionable.”

Han just laughed. “Feeling better?”

“Somewhat. That distraction definitely helped.” Lando smiled. “Now, about that game….”

Han gave him the details, as he led him to the main door of the Falcon. 

“Not that you need it, but good luck.” Han leaned in and kissed him firmly. 

“I’ll be back on top the next time you see me.”

“Right. And I’ll be the one in trouble.”

“That’s just how it goes with us. But don’t worry, I’m already planning an epic distraction for whenever you need it.” Lando kissed Han one more time, before turning and walking away, knowing Han was watching him leave.

So there he was, in clothes he didn’t own, with his last few credits, just enough to get him into that Sabacc game, and, yet, he felt a spark of hope. He’d bounced back before, he could do it again. Sure, it wouldn’t be easy, but easy wasn’t what he signed up for when he decided to travel the galaxy and take his chances as a gambler and a smuggler. The misery of earlier began to disappear as he looked forward to the future, he didn’t know for certain what would come next, but, damn, he was looking forward to finding out what would happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
